A technique has been disclosed, wherein the drive assist control, which includes, for example, the alarm output, the forcible braking, and the avoidance steering, is executed if it is determined that another vehicle (object vehicle) may protrude to a cruising lane of a subject vehicle and there is some possibly of causing collision when the object vehicle intends to turn to a road on which the subject vehicle travels, from an intersecting road (see, for example, Patent Document 1).